


Betrayal

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Heartbreak, M/M, Reaper 76 adopted 3 kids, Suburban AU, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Vandalism, family au, fraternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: McCree's girlfriend breaks up with him on their anniversary, so his sisters help him get back at them.





	Betrayal

“This one?” Gabriel asks, holding up a black suit jacket.

“Nope.”

“This one?”

“Hmm… nope.”

Hana sighs as they move down the Uniqlo aisles. She’d agreed to go to the mall with them so she could take a look around Gamestop and Box Lunch, but their trip through the endless clothing stores is enough to make her regret it. Yes, she supposed was glad that her brother was celebrating his one year anniversary with his girlfriend, but she saw no reason for them to waste an afternoon in the mall. Her fingers twitch in beat with her headphones as she waits impatiently for the next—

“Hana?”

She pulls one earphone off to the side. “Yeah?”

“There’s nothing here, we’re moving on.” she sighs and follows.

Jesse’s insistent on making the night perfect, and to him that started with looking perfect. He’d already gotten a brand new razor; he wouldn’t be able to grow a nice looking beard in a week in a half at age 17, so he’s going clean shaven. His dad had fortunately convinced him to skip the cologne, and he’s got a haircut scheduled for three days before the date, one day to make sure it looked right, one day to get it fixed, and a third to make sure he wouldn’t find stray hairs the night of the date. The quest for the right suit also involves the quest for the right shoes, which he knows Hana will hate just enough to be entertaining to him.

By the time they’re home, the pizza Jack ordered was already halfway gone. Hana stares at Jesse, pissed of from being made to miss dinner. He pretends to not notice, so she grabs her food and retreats to her room.

 

Before the date, Jesse’s clean, well dressed, and almost bouncing with excitement. He can’t seem to stop smiling, and he even puts his sisters in a good mood. Jack lets him borrow his car, and he heads off in the early evening, right when the day cools to a crisp and the sky becomes romantic.

When he comes back, it’s close to midnight and the stars are covered by clouds. The suburbs are overcome with the silence of crickets and the occasional car and not much else. His dads are both up to ask him how it went, but back off when he walks in with a slouch and eyes that refuse to make contact. His feet drag and he insists on going off to his room.

“You want to talk to him or should I?” Jack asks.

“I’ll take this one. I don’t have to open the bakery tomorrow, so you get some rest.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to.”

“Try. If you’re still up when I get back I’ll fill you in.”

“Thank you.” Jack walks upstairs and to their room. Gabe walks down the hall and knocks on Jesse’s door. When he doesn’t hear an answer, he walks in. The lights are off, but he can tell that Jesse’s new jacket was thrown messily on the floor. He picks it up and hangs it over a chair before going to sit on Jesse’s bed.

“What happened, hijo?”

He shakes his head against his pillow. Gabe places a hand on his back. When he doesn’t push him away immediately, he tries again. “What’s the matter?”

“She cheated on me,” he says, the drawl he tries to maintain leaving his  voice. “For two months!”

“Oh, Jesse,” he says, starting to rub his back. He feels him trying to choke back sobs, refusing to let himself cry. Gabe chooses not to tell him it’s ok to. “Did she tell you?”

“She told me she’d rather be with him,” he says, tears in his voice.

“You shouldn’t be with a girl like that anyway. She did you a favor.”

“But I want to be with her!”

“I know. I’ve been there before. But it’ll go away. Jesse, look at me.”

He rolls over, his eyes wet and hurt. Gabe recognizes him as his son, but only barely. He’s lost his bravado and ever-present half smile. “Everyone gets hurt like this. It’s part of life. And I wish I could tell you that it won’t happen again. But one day you’ll find someone that makes all the pain worth it. Someone who would never dream of anyone but you. Someone who would happily spend the rest of their life with you, and you’ll happily spend the rest of your life with. Whenever someone hurts you, just think about them. They’re waiting for you.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve been in the same place you are now. Before and even twice after I met Jack. And I know it hurts but I know it gets better.”

“But how do you know I’ll find someone?”

“Everyone does. You just have to believe.” He starts to get up. “Can I get you anything?”

“No.”

“Get some sleep. Sleep through tomorrow if you need to.” Gabe closes the door behind him, sighs, and walks upstairs to fill in his husband.

 

_ Hana: I overheard dads talking _

_ Hana: Jesse are you ok? _

_ Sombra: What happened? _

_ Jesse: Nothing _

_ Jesse: Let me sleep _

_ Hana: Haha no way _

_ Hana: We’re vandalising this bitch’s house. _

_ Jesse: No _

_ Sombra: why what’d she do?? _

_ Hana: Jesse tell her _

_ Jesse: NO _

_ Hana: Can I tell her _

_ Jesse: Fine _

_ Hana: Bitch had a side boy for 2 months and dumped Jesse tonight _

_ Hana: Let’s get some eggs _

_ Hana: And spray paint _

_ Hana: And tp _

_ Hana: And Lena _

_ Jesse: Fuck now we’re dragging Lena into this? _

_ Hana: Let’s gooooooo _

_ Hana: Sombra you with me? _

_ Sombra: Can’t sleep anyways. _

_ Hana: K ill text Lena _

_ Jesse: Don’t _

_ Hana: Jesse you’re coming with me even if we have to drag you along _

No sooner than when he received the message did he hear his door open once again. He groans and stuffs his feet in his shoes, then silently follows his sisters out the door.

They walk a few blocks when a blue car with an orange stripe rolls up alongside them. “Cheers, love!” Hana quickly jumps in shotgun, and her siblings climb in the back.

“Got ran around, didja?” Lena asks. Jesse groans. “Good thing I had spray paint already, the 24 hour convenience store doesn’t sell it. They’ll have eggs and paper though.”

It’s painfully obvious to the cashier what they’re doing, but he just tells them it’s a perfect night for some mayhem and rings them up without a problem. Jesse drags his feet as the girls race back to the car. Lena drives like a maniac to the cheater’s house, parking a block away. They unload the trunk and sneak over to the lavish house with a big tree on the lawn.

“They’re not even home!” Hana squeals. There are no cars in the driveway, and a quick peek shows that the garage is empty too. All the lights are off in the house, and no noise comes from it.

She hands Jesse an egg. “You get the first throw, man.”

“No. I didn’t want to do this in the first place.”

“You totally did,” Hana says. “You could’ve just kicked me out of your room and went to sleep, but you came with us. Throw it. Right at her window.”

He takes the egg and looks up to the second floor. Recognizing her window, he grunts and hurls the egg up. It smashes against the glass, slowly dribbling down the side.

“Again!” Hana urges. He takes another egg and throws it too. They cheer quietly and he stares up at her window, anger and disbelief on his face.

Lena tosses Hana a roll of toilet paper and keeps one for herself. Hana starts on the tree and Lena on the house.

“Be right back,” Sombra says, and disappears around back. She returns a minute later.

“What’d you do?” Hana asks.

“The one thing I’m going to miss when I don’t have a penis.”

“Eww, did you—”

“Jeez, no! I just peed on their porch.”

“You know, that makes it yours now,” Lena comments. “Wanna mark your territory, cowboy?”

He grunts, and she takes it as a no. She shrugs and tosses Sombra a can of spray paint. Jesse takes another egg and throws it at the door.

Jesse paces around anxiously, occasionally throwing an egg. Hana and Lena finish up their toilet paper art.

“Really Sombra? A peace sign?”

She shrugs. “Couldn’t think of anything else.”

A light shines on them, and they freeze. A young woman with short pink hair stands on the neighboring porch with a flashlight.

“Uh… Hi, Aleks,” Lena manages.

“I do not have to worry about my house, do I?” she asks, her accent thick.

“No, just theirs,” she responds, returning to chipperness.

“Good. They are… not nice people. Although I’d suggest you leave soon.”

“Alright, we will. Have a good night, Aleks.”

“You as well.” She closes the door.

Lena gets the rest of the eggs. “Well, you heard her. Let’s unload and head off.”

There’s 8 eggs left, so everyone takes one in each hand. They reach back and throw them in unison. They arc gloriously through the air until splattering unceremoniously on the house. With one last work at their masterpiece, they pile back into her car and drive back home.

As Jesse and his sisters get out of the car, Lena stops him before he can get out. “It’s gonna be alright, cowboy. It’s gonna be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, any comments, requests, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. are much appreciated!


End file.
